km_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fanonverse
The Fanonverse is a 2020 animated epic superhero feature film written by KM and Bagel, directed by KM and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is the final installment of The Explorers trilogy, and the sequel to Eyes (2016) and The Explorers (2014). Many of the voice actors who have worked on the previous films reprise their roles. The film takes place in 2035, a notable timeskip from when the last film took place in 2018. In the film, Oblivion is following in LT Fan's footsteps and attempting to accomplish the Gem Supremacy Plan. What ensues is a war that can threaten all of existence and the Fanonverse's multiverse itself. It is KM's final project for the wiki and concludes the mainstream era of the Fanonverse (The ACS, The Bagel Show, Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, Mortal Insanity, Chaos Adventures, SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, Y-Guy, etc.) Featured characters Plot Eons ago, Curator Prime created the first inhabitants of Earth. These beings — deities — had enormous power and without restraint, most of them grew destructive, reckless and arrogant. This proved troublesome for Prime when he created the first humans, in which some deities attempted to rule them while others got them killed. Eventually, Curator Prime came to the conclusion that deities and humans could not coexist without conflict so he decided to take charge and evict the deities. He was originally going to place them on a separate planet but he knew they were content on Earth and would just come back. This gave him no other option but to seal them away into separate gems, although the youngest deity, merely an infant at the time, was given a different fate while the oldest was killed. But with that, the deities became something of myth and lore for some time. Only five humans have known of this story, but of those five only four know of the hidden power behind the gems. The title sequence depicts various conflicts that have previously happened in the Fanonverse, from Bagel stopping Perfect to the time Animus' girlfriend was kidnapped and finally, the fight between Stelios and Dora. Birthday In present-day 2035, it is Joe's birthday. Friends and family gather in the ACS HQ, ranging from Y-Guy to Ross and even the ACS's butler, Pablo. The only person who isn't there is John, Joe's father. Elsewhere, former members of the disbanded Slaughter Squadron have developed a clever scheme to take down John, who has just finished buying a present for Joe. The three villains (excluding the deceased Net and Dr. Boom) ambush John and capture him using Mimic's new inhibitor device that negates John's abilities. RACK holds The Troll King back from killing John as Mimic wonders what to do with him, with RACK suggesting they keep him for ransom. With no chance of escape, John attempts to reach out to the villains on an emotional level and explains that he's missing his son's birthday party. Awkward silence ensues followed by laughter from all the villains except RACK, who sheds a tear. RACK incapacitates his teammates and frees John, not wanting him to miss out on such an occasion. After John leaves, RACK hugs a street cat and remembers all the lonely birthday parties without Carrotstein. Back at the party, Joe begins to worry. His father was supposed to show up over 20 minutes ago, but he still hasn't shown up. Janet notices him slouching and whining so she attempts to cheer up him. She suggests that he begins opening the presents but Joe refuses. Janet then gathers the rest of her friends: Jake, Jessie, Hailey and Huang, and they all begin to read a story to Joe in an attempt to cheer up him. However, they are interrupted by a drunk Web, who insists that he tells the story. He reads two words from the story before collapsing onto the floor. Joe then begins to throw a fit just as his father arrives, who then calms Joe down. Joe hugs John and then the rest of the birthday party commences. Everyone sings him happy birthday and his mother tells him to make a wish before he blows out the candles. Joe closes his eyes and thinks but, to everyone's surprise, his wish becomes reality. His hands glow and above the cake he unintentionally spawns a scantily clad adult film star. ---- Meanwhile across the world, a man is participating in a guided tour of St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City. He manages to sneak past the group and the tour guide and enters a locked janitorial closet by reshaping his finger to match the shape of a key. Inside, he interacts with the equipment on the shelf which reveals a secret entrance unknown of to tourists and employees. The man proceeds to find the secret headquarters of the Illuminati but he is quickly attacked for trespassing. Although he is shot at several times, all of the man's wounds heal within a matter of seconds and he proceeds to go on a rampage throughout the facility in an attempt to draw out Dr. Unknown. Things go as planned and Dr. Unknown reveals himself and asks the man who he is. The man shapeshifts into his original appearance and grabs Unknown by the neck. The man is Oblivion, and he is demanding to know where Unknown has hid the Soul Gem. The Void Dr. Unknown dances around the subject which angers Oblivion, causing him to toss Unknown around the facility like a rag doll. Unknown knows of Oblivion's intentions and is willing to die to keep Oblivion from finding the gem. With this in mind, Dr. Unknown activates the self-destruct protocol in the facility but Oblivion is unfazed. Instead, he reveals one of the psionic gems he currently owns, the Mind Gem, and uses it against Unknown to delve into his mind and find the location of the Soul Gem. This comes at a price however, as the gem's raw power is too much for Oblivion and eats away at his life force, causing his eyes, nose, mouth and ears to bleed, as well as cracks his skin. He then flies away as the facility explodes behind him. The Illuminati launched the Soul Gem into the scientific anomaly known as the Void days before Oblivion arrived, as a countermeasure. Not much is known about the Void so Oblivion doesn't know if he'll survive the trip, but he is willing to go anyways. There's been a voice in his head guiding him the entire time he began his pursuit for the gems, and the voice hasn't let him down once. ---- Back in Nicktropolis, Nozus is, as usual, at the ACS HQ, keeping track of the radar of town in case there is any threats in Nicktropolis. Recently, Nozus has been very paranoid as he's been seeing very strange, multicolored lights zooming across the Nicktropolis radar. He had told the rest of the ACS about this before, but they believe it's merely a bug in the system and see it as nothing. The technicolored lights begin to appear again, much to Nozus's dismay, prompting him to quickly get off his chair with the intention of following the lights. Before he does anything, however, he realizes that whatever is out there might be dangerous, and is not risking following it alone. He decides to contact Rob, who agrees to help Nozus. He suggests that Nozus should go after the light while he should keep watch on the supercomputer and tell Nozus where the lights are headed. The two agree and Nozus heads into the city using the ACS Helicopter. Nozus, with Rob's directions, begins to pursue the colored lights and notices a familiar figure in front of him. Rob goes trigger-happy and suggests that Nozus should begin firing at the figure, but Nozus ignores his suggestion and decides to get a closer look at the figure. However, as Nozus moves closer, the figure begins to move faster and faster. Nozus is eventually going at the highest speed the helicopter can go, but he is still unable to catch up the figure, who takes off further into the sky. Nozus still gives chase but the figure eventually heads too far into the sky for Nozus to follow. He tries to contact Rob about it and tells him to abort the mission but there is no answer. Suddenly, Rob appears right next to Nozus, inside his Voot Cruiser. He opens the doors on the Voot Cruiser and tells him to get in but Nozus refuses as if he were to exit the helicopter, it would crash into the city. Rob tells Nozus to trust him on this and, after pausing for a few moments, Nozus jumps into the Cruiser. Rob grabs a ray gun out of his pocket and fires it at the helicopter, causing it to disintegrate. Nozus, concerned, questions why Rob did that but Rob explains to Nozus that he merely teleported the copter back to the ACS HQ and tells him to, "Shut up and stop questioning everything I do." The two eventually make it into space and catch up with the figure. The figure, having noticed that something is following him, begins to turn around. Rob quickly pushes a random button on the control panel which makes the ship invisible to others, causing the figure to not see the ship and continue his flight. Nozus begins to recognize the figure but says that they'll need to get closer to him. Before they can do that, however, the figure reaches his destination: the Void. Lucious "Well Nozus," Rob says, "science doesn't know a single thing about where we're about to go. YOLO!" Rob flicks a switch that activates turbo and idiotically thrusts the Voot Cruiser towards the Void as Nozus tries to stop him. Nozus fails and closes his eyes as the two enter the Void, expecting the worst. Nozus opens his eyes slowly and realizes that he is still alive, although Rob is missing. Suddenly, Rob appears in front of the windshield laughing, "There's oxygen in here!" Nozus is relieved but the moment is short-lived when the figure they've been chasing appears before Rob. It is Oblivion, who greets the two by slamming Rob's head against the windshield. Even though the villain is outnumbered, Nozus knows the two of them are no match for Oblivion so he tries to come up with a plan. Oblivion, having acquired the Soul Gem, decides to test out its abilities on the heroes. However, the mystical properties of the Void interfere and counteract the Soul Gem, causing it to shatter. The destruction of the Soul Gem releases an enormous amount of energy that knocks back everything in its path. The energy then begins to take the shape of an enormous humanoid figure. The voice inside Oblivion's head warns him that if he lets the energy manifest, the deity of the Soul Gem that was originally sealed by Prime will be released. Knowing he can't let this happen, Oblivion attempts to absorb the enormous amount of energy into himself. This distraction gives Nozus and Rob time to retreat. ---- The massive amount of energy has faded. A seemingly lifeless Oblivion is floating within the Void; his veins are bulging and glowing black. He is having a lucid dream that depicts all the deaths he's had an influence in, which amounts to over 50 million direct and indirect kills, a large portion coming from his original future. As a result of absorbing the Soul Gem, the souls of the deceased then begin tormenting Oblivion as an act of retribution, gradually breaking his mind. However, the voice in Oblivion's head that has been guiding him interferes and saves him. Oblivion wishes to know his name and the voice replies, "Lucious." Rob informs both the ACS and the Non-ACS of the Void incident while Nozus calls for an emergency meeting at the ACS HQ for both groups. He explains that Oblivion is in the possession of a powerful gem and that he most likely has more, but the origins and abilities of these gems are still a mystery. Not to John, however. Marksman is the reincarnation of Silēns, one of the deities that was supposed to be sealed into a gem just like the others but Silēns was too strong to be contained so Prime ended up killing him. Having interacted with the deceased deity in the past, John knows the story of the gems all too well so he proceeds to inform his friends. Oblivion now has two voices in his head, Lucious and, as a result of absorbing the Soul Gem, the boisterous deity Mortem, who is quite infuriated that Oblivion absorbed him. Lucious tells Oblivion that he now holds the power over life and death but also warns him, his human physique limits him from exploiting the power to its fullest extent. In other words, Mortem's power is a double-edged sword and using it may just in fact kill Oblivion. But Oblivion just laughs, "If I never took any risks, I wouldn't be here now." Reanimation After explaining the origin of the gems, John states that there are 8 gems altogether but he doesn't know why Oblivion needs all of them as Silēns never mentioned anything about collecting them. When Oblivion appeared on the radar, Nozus recalled seeing 5 different colors and since Oblivion acquired an additional gem at the Void, this means there are 2 more gems left. They need to find the gemstones before Oblivion does so both teams split up in search of leads while Nozus monitors them and keeps them up-to-date with any useful information. It took Oblivion 2 months to find the Soul Gem and now that the heroes are onto him, he knows he has no time to waste. However, his body is getting weaker by the minute. Mortem explains that Oblivion isn't regulating his power properly, and as such his body is beginning to decompose. Oblivion has to focus on the power at all times which is difficult when he has other things to do. Lucious advises Oblivion that he can't collect the gems in the state he's in so he recommends getting help. Oblivion questions who would help him to which Lucious responds, "The warriors who have fallen on this planet. Use Mortem's power." Oblivion smiles. ---- On the outskirts of New City, Krazy is attempting to go back to his homeworld Suklonia. Having ran out of fuel, he is using a black gem to power his spaceship. Krazy bought the gem off of a shady, hideous creature in the red-light district of New City, who marketed the gem by saying, "It'll get you really high." Surprisingly, the gem works, to some extent, as it manages to lift the spaceship off the ground but that's all it does. Little does Krazy know, he is using the Cosmic Gem which is making his ship float by negating gravity. In an abandoned warehouse somewhere in America, Oblivion summons the souls of LT Fan, Perfect, Dr. Boom, Nova, JJam, Ludwig Animäl, and the members of Imperium, including LT. Doing so causes Oblivion's heart to stop beating but his healing factor resuscitates him. Their bodies then manifest before Oblivion, regardless if their real bodies were destroyed, buried or lost. Oblivion notices that the resurrected characters lack any pupils or irides and asks Mortem why this is, to which the deity responds that it is merely a cosmetic feature of his powers implemented to distinguish the dead from the living. Expectedly, the reanimated individuals are surprised to be conscious again however, most of the villains mistake Oblivion for John and attempt to attack him but are surprised to find that they can't. These individuals are Oblivion's pawns now and only have partial free will; most of their actions are determined by Oblivion's thoughts but they are free to speak their mind. Oblivion informs them of the situation and their roles in it which surprises LT Fan. "You follow my master's plan?" LT Fan asks. Oblivion nods his head while the others are left to wonder who this "master" actually is. JJam is shocked to be standing next to his killers but then he remembers if he died they must have died too, so he knows his friends stopped them. Nova queries, "Me . . . a pawn?" Perfect makes brief eye contact with LT before turning away and sighing, remembering the last thing he said to him, "If we are ever to meet again, one of us will end up dead." Having previously searched for them, LT Fan knows the general location of where the final gems are located so Oblivion splits the group into teams of 2 to go fulfill their objectives. The 2 teams are LT Fan, Nova, Dr. Boom, Lady Providence, and Virtuosa, while the other is LT, Perfect, Ludwig Animäl, Divinity, Demise, and Genesis. However, he stops JJam, Miss Risus and Nathaniel Quartz. He has different plans for them. Back at the ACS HQ, Nozus detects high energy levels where Krazy was located and suspects it's one of the gems. He informs the closest allies to check it out: John, Bagel, Chrome and Rob. Suddenly, from the entrance of the HQ Nozus can hear the door open, followed by the words, "Access granted." In walks in Nathaniel Quartz, Miss Risus and JJam, who yells at Nozus to run. Cosmic and Earth Nozus does as JJam says and runs, barely dodging a spear made out of blood from Nathaniel. Miss Risus chases after Nozus while JJam tries not to but to no avail, as Oblivion is controlling his actions. Nozus eventually finds himself cornered where JJam tells him that he can't control his actions and apologizes. Risus then gets behind Nozus and puts him in a chokehold allowing JJam to have a clean shot at Nozus's head with his axe. JJam throws his axe but Nozus manages to move enough to ruin its accuracy, instead hitting Risus in her head. Nozus escapes her grip, throws her at JJam and continues to run. Risus takes the axe out of her head and takes pleasure in the fact that she can't die. Meanwhile, John, Bagel, Chrome and Rob encounter Krazy, who is confused at their arrival. They try to explain the situation to Krazy but he stops them while they're talking. "Good grief," Krazy says, "just take the damn thing." However, when John makes contact with the gem a female voice that only he can hear begins speaking to him. She calls herself Luna and she keeps asking John if Silēns is there. The only way Luna could talk to Silēns is if Silēns possessed John, and Silēns agreed not to do so very long ago. Luna begs John to give permission for Silēns to resurface but John does not allow it. Chrome wonders why John is talking to the gem and just assumes he's finally lost it. Elsewhere, LT Fan et al. arrive at the Placento's Islands, the supposed location of the Cosmic Gem. Instead they find irrational natives trying to kill them so the reanimated villains decimate one of the islands effortlessly. Nova is impressed at Providence's bloodthirstiness and stares at her, eventually gazing off and admiring her physique. "Men are disgusting," Lady Providence says as she catches Nova in the act, which embarrasses him. The group looks for survivors to interrogate but find none, except for a native standing atop a mountain who oversaw the destruction. He tries to run but Providence stops him by the use of musical hypnosis, singing a mesmeric tune. ---- In the barren Sea of Sands, Catnip, wearing an Indiana Jones fedora, is leading Fred and Cotton to a supposed secret underground temple that an old man with Alzheimer's told him about. Fred is reasonably skeptical but Catnip does find an entrance and soon enough, the underground temple. They look for treasure but instead find a withered, skeleton-like man breathing heavily and twitching. They rush to his aid and while Fred and Catnip panic to help, Cotton smiles and asks the man his name. "Gnaeus," he replies. "Well I'm not sure how to pronounce that, but we'll get you help in no time, friend!" Cotton says. However, Gnaeus, who looks as if he's struggling to live, warns the three animals to leave or else they'll die. The Epic Animals are not sure how to take that but they don't have time to think as the other group of reanimated villains arrive searching for the Earth Gem. JJam catches up to Nozus and they begin fighting. However, JJam notices Nozus isn't trying to hurt him and so Nozus ends up getting beat severely. "Please, stop holding back," JJam says. "When you died I didn't leave the HQ for nine years," Nozus responds, "I won't hurt you." JJam takes out one of his axes, "Stop acting stupid! I died Nozus, what you're looking at isn't me! If you don't defend yourself, you'll die!" JJam prepares to swing as Nozus simply puts his head down. JJam swings but suddenly, his axe turns into a pillow. Joe, who was sleeping a couple of minutes ago, wonders what's going on. "John . . . had a kid?" JJam asks. ". . . Y-Yes. Bagel, Wario and Web too. His name is Joe. Erin is his mom," Nozus replies. JJam is disappointed on how much he's missed out on. "Nozus, you have to stop me. I was told to kill anyone I see here. Please," JJam begs. But Miss Risus and Nathaniel Quartz catch up with JJam, who begins choking Nozus. Quartz sees Joe and attempts to impale him. Nozus tries to stop the attack but he can't escape JJam's grip. Fortunately and in the nick of time, the ACS's butler Pablo arrives and stops Quartz through the use of chi. "I tried calling for backup but none of the regular or branch members were close enough so I called Ross and Exotic instead. They'll be arriving shortly," Pablo explains to Nozus. JJam yells at Pablo not to hold back as they've already died and although Pablo is confused at first, he recognizes JJam from all the portraits of him in the HQ and decides to trust him. Pablo fires his strongest beam of metaphysical energy at Risus, which completely obliterates her. The reanimated villains can't die from conventional means, such as a gunshot wound or a knife to the head, but if their entire body is destroyed they will turn into ashes and their souls return to the afterlife. Pablo then engages Nathaniel who begins to cut himself, solidifying the blood and forming blood spikes all throughout his body. Tellurus Pablo is having difficulty dodging Nathaniel's attacks, who has used his powers to replicate a porcupine's defense mechanism. Nathaniel extends the blood spikes toward Pablo but the butler counteracts the attack with a chi blast. Nozus eventually manages to escape JJam's grip and runs to help Pablo, however, Nathaniel stops both Nozus and Pablo from moving by manipulating their blood to control their motor functions, rendering them helpless. LT Fan's group interrogates the native, whose name is Skipper. Skipper doesn't want to die so he tells them everything he knows. The Cosmic Gem was believed to be a gift from the Blue Berry God that the Blue tribe believed in. Some of the villains begin laughing quietly. Skipper goes on to say that the gem was stolen by a person known as Lord Byzantine, who escaped to North America to make profit off of the gem. LT Fan asks Skipper where in America he might be to which Skipper replies that Byzantine always praised New City for its red-light districts. LT and Perfect's group of villains raid the underground temple but they haven't spotted Catnip or his friends yet. They try to move Gnaeus to a hiding spot but he won't move. Gnaeus believes his time has come and so he reflects on his life, remembering the formula he created that allowed him to live for so long but also remembering what put him in the situation he's in, absorbing the Earth Gem and its deity Tellurus. His regenerative healing factor is what kept him going for so long but now he's at his limit as Tellurus's power is destroying his body from the inside out. However, LT discovers Gnaeus and the Epic Animals so Gnaeus yells at the animals to run. Gnaeus gets up slowly as his veins, which are brown as the Earth is, pulsate. He sticks his hand up and makes a fist, causing the entire temple to begin to collapse. Doing so also kills him and from his corpse a large amount of energy begins to pour out and manifest into Tellurus. LT tries to absorb it but the energy needs a living host. The Epic Animals slip out amidst the chaos, however, Ludwig Animäl blocks the exit. "Oh how long I have dreamt of the day we would formally meet," Ludwig says. Catnip thinks he is a fan so he writes his autograph on Ludwig's face and runs past him, but not before complementing his mullet. Ludwig won't let them leave though so he shoots at the already unstable rocky entrance and causes it to collapse, trapping the Epic Animals inside. "He must be one of the crazy fans," Catnip hypothesizes. ---- Oblivion is not looking good. Mortem taunts him and says he'll only have a couple of hours left to live before his power completely eats away at Oblivion's life force. Lucious tells Oblivion to ignore the brash deity. Oblivion wants to reanimate one more person although Lucious advises against it. He does it anyways and before him a soul manifests into Joseph Henderson. In Oblivion's alternate timeline, he accidentally caused the death of Joseph and has been remorseful ever since. Although this isn't the same Joseph, Oblivion figures Joseph's personality and history would be the same in any timeline. Oblivion explains what's going on and apologizes for killing him, only to find out that John didn't kill Joseph in this timeline and that he was a civilian casualty of war. Joseph is more concerned about Oblivion's deathly appearance, who he believes is John. However, their conversation is interrupted by Perfect who contacts Oblivion via comlink. He explains the situation at the underground temple and doesn't know what to do. Oblivion doesn't know either so he asks Lucious for guidance. "I could reseal the deity if I wasn't prohibited from interfering in earthly affairs. You'd need the help of an archangel, someone who reports directly under a Curator. However, they are all loyal and most likely wouldn't help ... except for one. You've met her before," Lucious explains. Oblivion knows who Lucious is referring to. John and friends enter Rob's Voot Cruiser and prepare to leave New City with the Cosmic Gem. That is, until, the back of the ship is hit with an explosive. Through the rear-view mirror they can see Dr. Boom waving. Virtuosa slips into the shadows. The group then hears singing and John and Bagel recognize the voice immediately, yelling at Rob to cover his ears. It is too late though and Lady Providence's musical hypnosis forces Rob to jump out of his Voot Cruiser midair. The hypnosis doesn't work on Chrome because he doesn't have a brain so Chrome jumps out to save Rob. This leaves John and Bagel in the Voot Cruiser without a driver so the ship inevitably crashes on the road. Chrome saves Rob but is surprised to see Nova amongst the group of villains. Rob runs to check on John and Bagel but the Voot Cruiser explodes. He checks the wreckage, however, John and Bagel are gone. "Up here," a voice yells from a rooftop. It is BatDoug, who saved Bagel and John from the explosion. Rob is relieved but behind Doug emerges Virtuosa who pushes Doug off of the building. The fall is long but Doug survives. Bagel tries to use his cane on Virtuosa but she kicks it out of his hand and then kicks him in the face. John hits her off the rooftop with an energy blast which infuriates Providence as she is deeply concerned about Virtuosa. Providence retaliates by using her third eye to inflict pain onto John with the intent of killing him. Bagel, having been in this predicament before, remembers that the ACS was never able to beat Lady Providence, as she died sacrificing her life for Virtuosa. He suggests that they get John and retreat but Chrome has already thrown himself into battle with Nova and Rob has taken on Dr. Boom. Bagel finds himself acting as a tactician and knows that if Providence takes out John, she can very much wipe the floor with everyone else. Bagel yells at BatDoug to throw a smoke bomb at Providence but he is occupied fighting Virtuosa. John is dying so Bagel decides to interfere himself but LT Fan gets in the way. "I liked you better when you were stupid," Bagel says. "As King Jerk's sidekick? I didn't want any of you to believe I was a threat so I did what I had to do, even if it meant pretending to be someone I wasn't," LT Fan explains. "Let's see, I can make your blood temperature increase to boiling point or I can reverse your blood flow OR I could give you two a stroke or a heart attack. What do you think, errr, what's your name again?" Nathaniel asks JJam. Fortunately, Exotic and Ross finally arrive but Nathaniel stops them dead in their tracks by controlling their blood as well. Ross tries shapeshifting to escape his control but it's no use. An optimistic Exotic thinks of a plan though and tells everyone to scream and they do, even JJam. Exotic manipulates the sound of the screams, amplifies it and redirects it into Nathaniel's ear, rupturing his eardrum. This causes him to lose control over the heroes so Pablo obliterates Nathaniel with another chi blast. JJam is forced to inform Oblivion the status of the mission via comlink, which prompts Oblivion to tell JJam to retreat. Ross and Exotic chase after him but are beaten by JJam due to his superior fighting abilities. Nozus gets back to the ACS Computer and checks up on the status of his friends to find John's group in the same predicament as he was. He tells Bagel through his comlink to not hold back and that he's redirecting the other members of the ACS and the Non-ACS to their location. A God Unleashed The remaining members hear Nozus's message informing them to back up John's group in New City but Wario and Web object, as they claim to have found one of the gem's locations in the Sea of Sands. They discovered the area by following the loud sound of a structure falling apart. They arrive near a collapsed entrance so Wario gets rid of the debris in the way just as Ludwig was about to kill the Epic Animals. "Ludwig?" Wario questions. "Wario?" Catnip questions. "Catnip?" Web questions. "Web?" Fred questions. "Cotton?" Cotton asks himself. Irritated, Ludwig fires his wrist-mounted flamethrower at the heroes but Web cuts right through the flames before the fire even spreads to his friends. Wario follows and punches Ludwig so hard his entire body reverts back to ashes, thus having his soul go back to the afterlife. Fred queries, "Did he just . . . become ash?" Wario tells the Epic Animals, who they have met before, what Nozus told him about the villains being reanimated. Catnip tells the two ACS members what was going on in the underground temple and advises them to leave. They have no choice though as the temple literally falls apart and the entire entrance begins to follow. The five heroes make it out in time and everything is quiet for a minute. Then, out of the ground a giant being emerges who calls himself Tellurus, the God of Earth. Down below, the villains survived the destruction of the temple as Divinity protected all of them with his Tetsu. He then teleports everyone to the surface where they begin their attack on Tellurus. However, their attacks barely scratch Tellurus. By simply flicking his wrist, a giant fist made out of Earth's minerals and rocks emerges from the ground and hits LT, destroying his body immediately. Perfect takes pleasure in seeing his traitorous comrade being destroyed. Tellurus then summons a hundred giant rocky fists and aims them at everyone he sees, including the heroes. Thinking quickly, Genesis, who can give anthropomorphic traits to non-human things and control them, touches the desert sand and has it engulf Tellurus and his fists. Tellurus doesn't react to the sand covering his body but instead complements Genesis's power to manipulate the sand. Tellurus asks Genesis his name and says that Genesis should honored that he acknowledged him. "However," Tellurus says, "sand is made up of rock and mineral particles. You can't use the Earth to beat the God of Earth." Without even moving, Tellurus removes all of the sand on him and uses it to essentially create a sand tsunami. "I control this planet to its core," Tellurus says, "why would you go against me?" John, who has the Cosmic Gem, is gradually dying from Providence's third eye, which has put him in a pain-inducing trance. Bagel notices all of his other friends, as well as himself, are occupied fighting an enemy. He only needs one distraction to escape LT Fan and save John and the opportunity comes: King Jerk, in his Jerk Tank, arrives with the entire New City Police Force. "LT Fan," King Jerk yells through a loudspeaker, "you're in too deep! Just come back to me, please. We don't have to annoy Bagel if you don't want to ... we can, I don't know, make a cake?" Bagel uses this opportunity to get past LT Fan and shoot at Providence with his cane. This causes Providence to lose focus, allowing John to escape. An infuriated LT Fan takes out a pistol and aims it at the Jerk Tank. King Jerk starts to laugh but then LT Fan fires the pistol and the shot hits the tank, causing it to explode. The ammo is explosive and so LT Fan proceeds to shoot at the police next. Bagel goes back to try and stop him but Providence catches up to Bagel quickly and knocks him down. Meanwhile, Nova is wiping the floor with Chrome, Rob is constantly getting bombarded by Dr. Boom's bombs and BatDoug is having difficulty countering Virtuosa's Yorick's Skinning. Backup hasn't arrived yet so John doesn't know what to do. However, the deity in the Cosmic Gem, Luna, is telling John to use her power. He analyzes the situation and realizes it's the only choice he has so he follows Luna's directions and channels her power through the gem. The process causes a great deal of pain to John and makes his veins become more visible and blue as well as makes his skin crack but he can now access the gem's powers. Luna warns him to not use her powers for more than three minutes. ---- Oblivion is waiting inside of an elevator. The doors open and he begins limping down a dark, seemingly endless hallway. "Enough games, Entity," Oblivion says, "dispel this illusion. I need to talk to you." Suddenly, the hallway disappears and Oblivion finds himself surrounded by tormented souls and fire. A hand then seemingly comes out of nowhere and strangles Oblivion. Oblivion struggles to fight it, but eventually comes out as the victor, slamming the hand onto the floor and stomping on it in victory. The souls and fire suddenly vanish, as Oblivion spots a familiar figure standing at the end of the "endless hallway", getting closer and closer without actually moving. The figure then finally reaches Oblivion, standing very uncomfortably close to him. "What is it you desire?" the Entity questions Oblivion. Oblivion thinks for a few seconds before blurting out his request. "I need you to seal Tellurus". Oblivion is suddenly launched towards the back of the room, with his entire body slamming against a wall. The Entity simply turns away and states "not interested". Reviews Trivia TBA.